Memoirs
by Mentalasylumpatient13
Summary: The gods remember the funny memories that happened in the palace. ONE SHOT! :


**A.N: this is a one shot on the gods talking about there memories in the palace. Actually quiet funny.**

The gods sat in there 'conference room' talking about, well, nothing. Well, at least Thoth and Bast were talking. Everyone else was either texting, (Isis, Horus and Anubis) On there laptops (Ra and Sadie) Or playing video games. (Nephthys and Set).

"Damnit Nephthys." Set whined as he lowered his nintendo. "Why can't you let me win once?"

"Because Set, that's not the point of the game." Nephthys said as she lowered her nintendo.

"I want a replay!" Set challanged.

"Oh it's on!" Nephthys said.

"You guys are so immature." Isis stated.

"Oh! Remember that time when Set threw a tantrum just because Isis wouldn't give him back his BLANKY? Now THAT was immature!" Thoth said. Set paused the game and scrowled at Thoth.

"Hey, no one talks about my Blanky in that manner!" He snarled.

"Ohmigod, you had a BLANKY?" Horus cried, a wide grin on his face.

'Yes, yes I did." Set said as he reasumed his game.

"Damnit Set! You killed my virtual daughter!" Nephthys yelled, lowering her nintendo.

"No I didn't! You did!" Set cried.

"SET! You are absoloutly terrible with children!" Nephthys countered.

"Am not!" Set muttered.

"Um, Set." Ra said. "Remember the social workers? You to Isis."

"Okay, that was completely by accident." Isis said.

"Yeah!" Set yelled.

"Set, the social workers came and took away Anubis and Horus for 3 MONTHS! Anubis was only 3 and you missed his birthday! Horus was only 6!" Ra said matter of factly.

"So I introduced Horus and Anubis. And yes the social workers HAD been watchin us for 7 months and yes when Horus started talking to Anubis it sounded like an argument, but at least I got Anubis back." Set said, smiling confidently.

"Yeah, but what about that time when you left him in a FUNERAL home? With a corpse to!" Ra scolded.

"We came back and got him." Set muttered.

"But you scarred the poor kid for life!" Ra yelled.

"Actually yeah, I still have nightmares about that." Anubis said.

"Sorry!" Set said sarcasticly. Anubis scrowled and went back to texting.

Set and Nephthys reasumed there game, and Thoth and Bast started up there conversation again. Then Set spoke.

"You guys remember George the chicken?" He looked up and smiled.

"Kind of hard to forget George." Horus said.

"Wait, whose George?" Sadie asked.

"Me,Set, Horus and Thoth were assigned to take care of a chicken to prove we are worthy of taking care of the children in the daycare center. He was given to us by Ra after a kid was hospitlized. He was under Sets watch and cracked his scull on the corner of a table. Set laughed because he thought it was ketchep pouring out of his head." Anubis said.

"Apperently it wasn't!" Set added.

"Yeah, so we took care of the chicken for about 7 weeks. Alot of bad things happened to that chicken, but the worst is when it fell asleep and Set thought it was dead. So he bought it to Thoth and he cut off it's head." Anubis said.

"It was an accident." Set whined.

"It got up and ran around the room. After 3 hours it was still running. So we raised it with no feed it through a tube and used a plunger to keep it from chocking on it's own day Set forget the tube and poor George kicked the bucket afterhe chocked to death."

"Poor, poor, George." Isis mumbled.

"SORRY ALREADY!" Set yelled.

"Remember when Anubis climbed into that air vent? It was so tight it took us 12 hours to get him out! And he was only 2!"

"Yikes!" Sadie said.

" hurt alot." Anubis answered.

Everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"Oh! Remember when you were younger Set and you lost your pet cat? You cried for 7 days!" Isis said.

"I missed ." Set said defiently.

"Remember when you use to tail Nephthys everywhere." Ra chuckled. "You two were so cute together."

"Yeah, well now were are on a mutual frienship basis." Nephthys said.

"Yeah, and remember that time when Set proposed to Nephthys." Isis said.

"Kind of hard to forget." Nephthys muttered.

"Why? What happened?" Sadie said excitedly.

"Me and Isis were talking to all the gods in the front hall when Set in Osiris walked in. I noticed Set was really red faced, as if he was embarresed about something. He stepped in front of me, after Osiris urged him about several times, and looked me right in the eyes. He opened his mouth and literally screamed the proposal. He said "NEPHTHYS! WILL YOU MARRY ME?" Then he turned real red faced and ran off. When I managed to hunt down Set, I said yes, and we got married in a really nice wedding ceremony." Nephthys said.

"Yeah, I really wish I could have more of that cake." Set said, gazing off in the distance.

"It must have been good then." Sadie said.

"Yes it was." Set whispered. He licked his lips and he and Nephthys reasumed the game.

"Hey Thoth, didn't you and Bast go out for a little bit?" Horus asked.

"Yes we did. Why?" Thoth asked.

"Was it fun?" Horus asked.

"Yes it was." Bast said.

"Cool." Horus said.

After that everyone continued texting, typing, telling, and playing until they went to bed.

**A.N: Yay! I'm done! Tell me how it is by reviewing!**


End file.
